


Mystic Messenger Ouran!AU That No One Asked For

by TheOddDuck



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddDuck/pseuds/TheOddDuck
Summary: It's exactly what it sounds like.





	1. I Need a Map

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for clicking on this! I'm not sure if this is going to be crack taken seriously or not, but we will see. Inspired by this art: http://kandismon.tumblr.com/post/152266866964/the-mystic-messenger-ouranau-that-everyone-has

As M/C walked through the halls she would admit it, she was hopelessly lost. Why the hell is a school this big? It makes no sense, and is completely unnecessary. Why don’t they have a map? I mean, come on with the size of this school I cannot have been the first to get lost.  
Why do these things always happen to me? I just wanted to get away from all the gossip and find a relatively quiet place, but of course nobody could be quiet in a freaking library. She looked around, the hall seemed deserted and quiet.  
‘Huh, Music Room 3?’ M/C thought she heard about it being deserted and some people meeting there for a club or something. Maybe someone’s in there? Even if they weren’t this place seemed relatively quiet which is what she was searching for, and all the rooms seemed to have unnecessarily large windows, so maybe she could figure what part of the school she was near at least.  
Now, when someone opens a door to a classroom that, as far as they knew, was deserted they expect a number of things. Maybe desks pushed to the side with dust, unused instruments, a group hanging out in there.  
What people do not expect is for their vision to blinded by rose petals and a bright light.  
“Welcome!” She heard a chorus of voices say.  
What the hell is going on?


	2. Well, This Is Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I switched to first person point of view, bc I was just confusing myself with 3rd person. I hope you enjoy!

Seriously why. There should be a law against this much attractiveness in one room, and if I just died I am going to be very pissed off.  
There was a group of attractive looking boys, a pretty boy with silver hair, a pair of twins (one had glasses and I have no idea where he got striped glasses but okay), a guy with black hair that looked like the classic rich kid I guess, a cute blondie and a brunet, oh, I actually think the brunet is a girl…  
The redheads looked suddenly disinterested “Oh, it’s a boy.” Okay, first of all I’m not. Second of all, do you have anywhere to judge weird rose petal dudes?  
“We should probably ask first before we make any assumptions.” Yes, thank you, I take back my thought of you being snobby young sir.  
Pretty boy looked back with a glare at snobby “But he is a boy, Jumin.” Okay, one name down five to go.  
“And how do you know that? Just so you know your assumptions which have been wrong before.” Jumin intoned.  
“Why are you here if you are a boy?” Questioned redhead one, ignoring Jumin “Yeah this club is for girls not boys.” Are they going to keep doing the twin thing like Fred and George? If so it isn’t as funny in real life, just confusing.  
“Still, he is a customer.” Interjects the brunet, I would really like to ask their names but this is very weird… maybe if I just back out of the room they won’t notice.  
“Jaehee is right” Jumin agreed “We have never turned away a customer before so why would we now.” This for some reason caused the glasses redhead to smirk.  
“Oh we know that you wouldn’t mind” he smirked “After all you probably like him better than most of the girls.”  
Jumin sighed “Are you ever going to let that go Luciel?”  
“Maybe if you let me see Elly more often~” Luciel sang.  
“I would never let Elizabeth 3rd near a cat abuser on purpose” Jumin deadpanned.  
“Awwww~ I would never” I slammed the door shut and started speed walking down the hall. I have no idea what is going on but I don’t need this on my first day at a new school, I will find someone else that can help me eventually. Hopefully, I don’t see those guys too much because they may be hot but they seem like they are a bit too much for me to handle on a daily basis.

As I rushed around the corner I slammed right into another person. Oh this isn’t this just perfect, this day just can’t get any worse. “V are you okay?” I heard a feminine voice ask. I looked up to see a blond girl looking at the boy in front of me.  
“Yes I am alright.” He said, picking up his book that he dropped when I ran into him. He looked at me “Are you alright? You aren’t supposed to run in the halls you know.” He said softly.  
I blushed in embarrassment “Yeah I’m fine” I said quickly getting up. “I’m really sorry, I just got lost and I didn’t realize anyone even went in these halls. I’m really sorry for running into you.” I looked down while fixing my bag.  
“It’s no trouble” V said with a smile “We weren’t paying attention either.”  
The girl suddenly walked up and put her hand out “I’m Rika, and this is V. I haven’t see you around so you must be new.” she guessed “ So, you said that your lost?”  
“Oh, yes, I am. I just started to day, and the school is kind of big.” I admitted, shaking her hand.  
“That didn’t give you a map?” Rika inquired.  
“Ah, no. I didn’t even know the school had a map.”  
“Yes, you weren’t the first student to get lost in the halls.” V explained “The school is quite big and can be overwhelming at first.” V suddenly started rifling through his bag “I can draw you up a quick map to the main office and the main doors if you would like.”  
“Oh, um, yeah, if it’s not any trouble…”  
Rika smiled at me “It’s not any trouble! After all, we should make every student feel comfortable at school, it is my job as student body president!”  
I was surprised “You’re the student body president?”  
V nodded “Yes, and I am the vice president.” He stared drawing in his note book. “We are quite involved in school activities so you will probably see us around.”  
“Yes, and is you ever need any help just tell one of us, and we will try to help!” Rika offered.  
“Oh, thank you.” I said as V handed me the last minute map.  
“No problem, we’ll be off” Rika said clasping V’s hand strolling off “See you around!”  
Well… this school certainly seemed to have quite a few… characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated, if I made a mistake please tell me so that I can correct it! Thank you once again!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am definitely going to add another chapter as I have a lot of Ideas for this but I am not sure how long this will be. This is just a preview and making me put out a chapter so that I don't just abandon this plot bunny. Please tell me if I make any mistakes that you picked up on as I am aware that my grammar sucks and my spelling can leave something to be desired. Thank for reading!


End file.
